Boy meets girl, boy wants girl
by Kazte
Summary: Ginny in all her Weasley redheaded glory and umm.. Draco, just Malfoy and the Weasley, usual business as always, fighting, lust, love, nonworking watches and more.


Disclaimer: Not mine ok?

A/N: So, I was checking my profile and saw this fic, I read it and thought it was halfway decent, so I'm trying to complete it, have fun R&R.

Summary: She's Ginny, He's well... Draco, just Malfoy and the Weasley, usual business as always, but since the second glance, they become something else, something that will chance the way they see life… and love.

Love at second glance

Chapter two- And it doesn't even works!.

Ok, this is the thing, she still likes him. Big deal, get over it, she already did, he saw her as nothing else than a little girl, she could live with that, then… why, why is she still thinking about him, because she still likes him, she just got the idea that its never, never going to happen. Get over it.

Ginny was in fact it the great hall, staring intently at her orange juice, she didn't like pumpkin juice, you see.

And Harry was, also, in the great hall, but unlike Ginny he was actually eating breakfast, and as we all know, he'll never get to tell her the time of the day, that is reserved for… other people.

Draco had settle for a routine many many years ago, when all this craziness started. He would see her at meal times and at every other change he got in the halls, he would never, never speak to her because a) he wouldn't know what to say, b) he would end up messing things and making her angry and c) well, he REALLY didn't know hat he would say and that made him awfully nervous.

So that was life for him, watch her, breakfast, school, watch her, lunch, homework, dinner and watch her. That sounds pathetic even in his mind, but he wasn't exactly willing to stop any time soon. So just think of it as a fact.

So as he was having breakfast, he was looking at her, while she was staring at the juice, they just are that interesting, then the most unbelievable thing happened, she got up, and he got up as well, and this is when things get interesting, because they actually talk to each other, and the real story begins.

"Gods, why is it that I'm always late? Why, why!" She could hardly resist the urge to bang her head in the nearest wall as she ran up to the library. It would take more time and she really didn't have the luxury of that.

"Hey Weasley!" She surely was fast when she wanted to! "Weasley wait up!" Don't let her go… what was he going to say to her, he was totally insane!.

"What time is it, I can't believe this stupid thing isn't working!" She moved her wrist as if by that movement her old watch would function again.

Abandoning all the dignity he had left, he started in full race mode and yelled her complete name.

That got her attention.

Not in the desired way, but Draco's desired way wasn't exactly normal, so no harm done.

"WHAT!" she said, and not even turning around she continued talking "Listen I'm late, and I'm not even sure how much late, because my watch isn't working, but it doesn't matter because no way I'm going to get to the library, get my books and back into the dungeons and be early, and I don't even know how late I am!"

By the time –no pun intended- she finished ranting about this and that she arrived at the library and finally got the grace to turn around and find out who had been following her all the way here.

And immediately fell silent at the sight of a very put out Draco Malfoy leaning on the wall clutching his stomach all ruffled.

"Boy you surely can run fast when you want to uh?"

---------------------------

a/n:Ok I know it's very short, thanks for the reviews, I know it has it's flaws and I'll try to fix them up. The angle "easily impressionable and hopelessly obsessed Draco"? somehow I like that, I wanted to make a fic where Draco was the one dying of love, and he's kind of Ginny-ish isn't he, like the way Ginny is with Harry in the books?.

And Ginny isn't perfect, she's more like a loner, thinks too much and introverted. I guess it's just my version of them. I'll try to make them more real though.


End file.
